Partition mounting systems are employed to isolate portions of a building or room, by serving as a barrier to dust, noise, light, odors, and the like. In construction zones, partition mounting systems are useful for protecting a clean area from a work area, for example, protecting an area where furniture and rugs are temporarily stored from an area where wood floors are being refinished.
Workers at construction sites often use rudimentary techniques for constructing and installing partitions. Some simply nail, screw, or staple a curtain or partition material to the floor, ceiling, and abutting walls, resulting in damage to their surfaces. Others tape, or otherwise adhere, a curtain or plastic sheet to the walls and ceilings. The tape usually fails to stick, but if it does stick, as the tape is removed, paint can pull of with the tape, or adhesive is left behind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,469 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,219, the contents of each being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose various “clean” partition mount systems that are designed to be installed and removed without damaging or otherwise marking the ceiling, floor or walls of a construction zone. In certain applications however, a sag, or gap, may be present in the curtain along a mounting pole next to a wall, ceiling, door frame, or other abutting surface, compromising the effectiveness of the installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,758 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,712, the contents of each being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose various partition mounting systems. These systems offer the advantage of reducing or eliminating a sag or gap in the curtain along the mounting pole next to a wall, ceiling, door frame, or other abutting surface, thus increasing the effectiveness of the partition mounting system installation.